Doppel Gangster's Paradise
by GEM1588
Summary: Written for mahjong90mulan's Twilight/Vampire Diaries crossover challenge. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Doppel Gangster's Paradise

Author: GEM1588

Beta: Danielle Salvatore

Rating: T

Written for mahjong90mulan's Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover Challenge, though I took a few liberties with the requirements. AU with a sprinkling of OOC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter One

Port Angeles, Washington State

They were quite possibly the most annoying teenage girls I had ever seen in my life. A part of me wanted to snap their necks just to shut them up. And I would have. A quick flick of my wrist and they'd be lying motionless on the floor. I'd leave them there, as their blood certainly wasn't up to my standards.

"What do you think?" the Annoying one asked as she paraded around the dressing room in frilly lemonade colored frock from three seasons ago.

"You look amazing!" the Asian girl with the horrendous glasses answered. Clearly she needed to get back to her optometrist for a new prescription.

"What about you?" The Annoying one twirled around in front of the mirror showing off the flowing skirt for her rather dull looking brunette friend. I'd seen road kill with more shine in their hair. Poor girl needed to get to a salon ASAP. A little highlight never hurt anyone.

"It's really…," The Brunette began to reply as she leaned against the rack of dresses.

Apparently, the Brunette was not the sharpest tool in the shed. The rack she was leaning against was on rollers (as most dress racks are in boutiques). Her weight set the wheels in motion.

For me it the scene played out in slow motion. When I tell you it was worse than the acting in an adult film, I am not kidding.

The girl's body tilted, her arms flailed then her face filled with surprised expression. She managed to utter a small gasp as she tried to grab the moving rack to catch her balance which only succeeded in making it fly across the room and into the shoe rack.

The girl's feet left the floor and with a thud she fell on her ass.

Instantly there was a flurry of activity:

"Bella!" The Annoying one squealed in a register I hadn't heard since I castrated old… what was his name?

"Oh My God!" The girl with glasses exclaimed as she rushed over to her friend. "Oh My God" is right. Those glasses were certainly an eyesore.

"Are you hurt?" The shopkeeper also hurried over, clearly more concerned about a lawsuit than her customer's well-being.

This was one of those moments I was glad for the recent upgrade I had made to a camera phone. Snapping a quick picture of the girl I sent it to my boy-toy of the moment, knowing that he'd find it amusing.

He replied back ever so promptly with one of those little smiley face icons.

I smiled as I read his text about missing me. I trained him so well. It's going to be a shame when I have to kill him. In the meantime, I plan to enjoy every moment. He's a cutie.

"I'm going to check out the bookstore I saw," this Bella girl replied to the Annoying one as she rubbed the sore spot on her backside.

Books. I rolled my eyes. What kind of girl preferred books over dresses? The ones who didn't have an escort to the event, of course.

Loser.

The small bells on the door jingled as the brunette exited the boutique leaving me alone with her two friends who had disappeared into the dressing room.

I busied myself checking the recent texts I had received while waiting for the shopkeeper to assist me.

Their voices were low whispers, but I could hear every word perfectly.

"Why didn't you help her?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Use that teknetic thing you have."

"It's called telekinesis. And besides, we don't even know Bella that well yet. The last thing I need is for her to see me using magic."

Magic.

The girl with the glasses was a witch.

This was my lucky day.

Witches were a weakness of mine. Like shoes, I could never have enough. There were many different kinds. Some had more purpose than others, but they were all keepers. Over the years I'd acquired an extensive collection.

I'm talking about witches. Not shoes.

Let the stalking begin.

I hastily selected a few items from a rack and causally entered the dressing room.

The annoying girl had changed out of the frilly dress into a pale pink one with a large sash at the waist. Nothing like calling attention to those hips…Yikes!

"Try this one," I offered holding out a strapless black A-line gown.

"Um, okay," the girl accepted my offering and went behind the screen.

I then turned to the tiny witch beside me who held a green and turquoise striped atrocity in her arms. Have these girls never seen a fashion magazine? Or watched TV? This was going to be too easy.

"I think this would be a much better choice," I selected a sweetheart cream colored dress from a nearby hook.

"But it's white," she reached out for the hanger.

"Trust me," I replied gesturing toward the changing screen

It didn't take long before both girls were dancing around the shop absolutely elated over finding the perfect gowns.

I celebrated with them, but for a completely different reason.

"We're going to meet Bella for dinner. Why don't you come with us?" Annoying asked as we left the shop.

"Oh, I couldn't impose," I modestly declined.

"You're not imposing," the little witch smiled at me.

"The more the merrier," the Annoying one sang.

"Alright," I agreed, already planning the remainder of my evening.

"The car is over here," Annoying led us to toward the lot across the street. "I'm Jessica by the way."

"I'm Angela," the witch said as we walked.

They both looked at me expectantly.

In answer to the unspoken question, I smiled as warmly as I extended my hand in greeting.

"Katherine."

* * *

As first person is not my normal style - your reviews and critiques are appreciated. Gemma


	2. Chapter 2

Been a long time since I posted 2 chapters in one day

* * *

Chapter Two:

"I'm starving!" Jessica declared as she tore into a large serving of pasta.

I could hear the cellulite on her thighs reveling in triumph.

"I just tried to call her again," Angela placed her cell phone on the table. "Still voicemail. Think we should be worried?"

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably got carried away reading." Jessica slurped the tomato sauce into her mouth with a large heel of garlic bread. "Our friend Bella is a bit of a nerd."

Napkin.

Use your napkin.

For the love of all that is holy.

NAPKIN!

I looked away and took a tiny sip of my chardonnay. I was trying to pace myself as I'd almost gone through an entire bottle already. Jessica droned on and on about the most mundane things; a monologue I didn't see ending anytime soon.

During dinner I collected valuable information about the witch: Friends, Family and most importantly, the boy she liked.

As we were leaving the restaurant, we nearly bumped into Bella.

I mean that literally.

She was running and in her haste to get inside the restaurant she tripped over her own untied shoelace.

While she spoke to her friends, I couldn't help noticing the boy who accompanied her.

I cocked my head, surprised to see him here with this girl.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as his head shook discreetly from side to side, signaling me not to speak.

He wanted to pretend we didn't know each other.

My phone buzzed and I knew he was texting me from inside his jacket pocket. See what you can accomplish with too much free time? Then again, he always was good with his fingers.

I glanced down at the display.

_Please Katherine_

_I will explain later tonight_

Only Edward would use proper grammar in a text message.

I nodded in agreement. That should be a very interesting conversation indeed.

A few hours later after my REAL dinner, I sat on dock watching the cascading moonlight on the water. The misty air settled on my curls, flattening them ever so slightly. Seattle was a nice place to visit but I certainly would never live here.

I had a lot on my mind these days. Evil plans, devious plots and nefarious schemes aside I was tormented by my past. A past that no matter how far or fast I ran always seemed to catch up with me. Even as I sat here alone, I could feel its icy grasp creeping up my spine.

Oh wait. That was just Edward.

"Katherine," he whispered softly in my ear. "Have I ever told you how breathtaking you look under the stars?"

I traced his lips with the tip of my finger, "Hearing of one's own beauty is the key to many a heart."

"Would it be the key to yours?"

"Perhaps," I let my finger slide across his cheek.

His hand sought out my own, and we sat for a time staring at the water. He quoted poems and sonnets. Paying me compliment after compliment.

It was nice.

But then I got bored.

Because I knew with Edward, this was as far as things were going to go.

Not because he wasn't horny as hell, but because he was still very sensitive about a certain nickname a lovely vampire up in Denali has bestowed upon him.

But he did earn it.

You see Edward is an incredibly passionate lover, giving himself entirely to the ecstasy. It sounds wonderful doesn't it? There is one teensy problem though; his uncontrollable climax.

With me, he nearly clawed through a solid marble floor.

With her, he destroyed the bed.

She began calling him "The Shredder."

That was 1987.

He hadn't had sex since.

"Let's take a walk," I suggested. "We have much to discuss."

"We do," he agreed as he helped me to my feet.

He offered his arm and I accepted. Together we strolled down the dock toward the mainland.

"Who was the girl, Edward?"

"Bella. Her name is Bella."

"You shouldn't ask their names," I scolded. "Once something has a name, you start to get attached."

His deep sigh made me realize my wisdom had come too late.

"I can't read her mind, Katherine. Try as I may there is nothing there."

"You can't read my mind either," I reminded him.

His eyes dropped to the broach I wore. It was a little something I'd had enchanted a few decades back to protect myself from telepathic intrusion.

"She fascinates me."

"I thought I fascinated you," I batted my eyes.

"You are radiant, my love, like the stars overhead. But she," he placed his hand over mine.

"She is my sun."

"So which will your heart choose, Edward?"

We had stopped walking and now faced each other.

"My heart will always choose the stars," he replied pressing his cool lips against my cheek.

I pulled him closer until our lips nearly touched.

"Please don't be angry, Katherine."

He'd chosen me. Why would I be angry?

I moved to kiss him but he turned his head.

Talk about mixed signals.

"Edward?"

Those amber eyes filled with sorrow as he gazed upon me.

"My soul has chosen the sun."

That's when I began laughing.

His confused look made it worse. The spasms shook me from deep inside. It was as though a million feathers were tickling me simultaneously.

The pitiful fool thought he was breaking my heart!

"You're not upset with me?"

"Not at all."

He was completely and utterly befuddled.

"You and she have a few decades at best," I held his hands in mine. "You and I have eternity."

"You won't harm her, will you?" the concern in his voice was eminent.

I knew I had him. Edward should have never tipped the odds in my favor.

I threw him down on his back with such force the pavement beneath us cracked. "Not as long as you give me what I want," I hissed.

"Katherine, be reasonable."

"I've waited far too long already."

"Two years is not that long." Edward acknowledged as he righted himself, leaving me sitting in his lap. "I still don't understand why you want a werewolf so badly."

"To break the curse."

"That's folklore, my love," Edward held me in his arms as though I were a child. "If the hair of werewolf could break the curse, I'm certain the Volturri would have done so already."

Edward was right. I needed a little more than hair from a werewolf to break the curse. But I had to keep my story G-rated that so he would help me. If he knew the real requirements, he would never assist me.

"The Volturri do not possess the moonstone."

"How can one possess that which does not exist?" he mused.

What Edward didn't know was that it did exist. I had seen it. I'd held the stone my hands.

It had been mine.

Had been.

Nearly a century and a half ago.

Now I had to get it back. Along with a few other things, werewolf for one.

"Let me worry about that," I told him resting my head in the crook of his neck. "Now about my wolf…"

"I'm working on it," he answered sounding mildly annoyed.

"Work harder," I told him through clenched teeth. I didn't have time for this.

"You know that's not how it happens," Edward growled. "I can only do such much to trigger the change."

In a flash I was standing before him; looming over him as he sat there.

I was tired of his excuses.

"Just get me a werewolf, Edward. Or else I'll kill Bella."

* * *

4 chapters to go, plus a short epilogue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Fall

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Winter

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Spring

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summer

.

.

.

.

.

.

Repeat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One of the things that changes when you become a vampire is your sense of time. A decade means almost nothing to us. Years and months mean even less.

Because we never change, only the things around us do.

Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia

Had I not read the newly painted sign in front of me, I would have not recognized this place.

The roads were paved with fresh asphalt and filled with cars. There were sidewalks now, harboring people and outdoor cafes. The trees and flowers now longer grew arbitrarily; instead sections of freshly greens spaced perfectly apart covered the town square.

This was not the town I once knew and loved.

I left the main section of town and headed toward the river. The plaque read Old Wickery Bridge, but what stood before me was not the old covered bridge I remembered, but one of concrete architecture with a low stone wall.

Fell's Church was nothing but ruins.

The Salvatore home where I'd stayed was leveled as well.

It made me feel…. Old.

"They live in the boarding house now," the voice behind me explained.

I turned to see Anna standing there. Her long straggly hair hung down past her shoulders. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was still wearing the frown, I remembered from our last meeting Chicago. It was comforting to know that at least she hadn't changed.

"It's over there," she pointed east past the tree line.

"Do they know you're here?" I asked.

"Of course not," Anna scowled.

"Keep it that way," I ordered.

She didn't speak, choosing to backtalk with facial expression only.

The only thing I hated more than a human teenager was a teenage vampire.

"Do you have the journal yet?" I asked her, my gaze lingering in the direction of the new Salvatore residence.

"I'm working on it," she replied.

I was really tired of hearing that.

"You should have it by now," I chastised.

"I'm seeing Jeremy later tonight. I'll get it then."

"Jeremy, huh?" I looked down my nose at the seemingly fragile Asian vampire a few yards away.

"I know his name. So what?" Anna sneered.

"You know better," I scolded.

Again the face.

"So what are the Salvatore brothers up to these days?" I mused aloud.

"Stefan has a girlfriend," Anna said a little too smugly for my taste.

"Really?" I kept my tone light. "What about Damon?"

"Damon is…," Anna paused. "Damon is still Damon. Except without the hats."

I chuckled. Damon always did love hats, much to my dismay. I have no idea why he felt he looked better with his head covered. There was no reason to hide that beautiful thick midnight hair from sight. Yet he did, nearly every day, back in 1864.

"Is he seeing anyone?"

"I've seen him with the Bennett witch a few times," Anna answered. "But I don't know if they're together together or just sleeping together."

"So Sheila's a bit of a cougar now," I chuckled. The thought of she and Damon together was very amusing.

"Ewww," Anna replied. "Not Sheila, her granddaughter, Bonnie."

"Isn't Bonnie still in diapers?"

"She's seventeen, Katherine."

"Hmmm." I didn't like hearing that. Damon shared my obsession with witches.

If the young one was old enough to practice the craft that meant Damon had two witches to my …well, none.

It would make things more difficult for me.

I needed my own witch.

What about the one back in Washington? What was her name again?

Oh yes, Angela.

"Anna, I need you to do something else for me. Here give me your phone." I added a number to her speed dial. "I want you to call him right away. Find out where Angela is and have him escort her here immediately."

"Who's Angela?" Anna asked as she stared at the entry I'd made.

"Our new witch."

"The Bennetts are strong, Katherine," Anna warned.

"She's stronger," I declared even though I didn't know if that was true. For Angela's sake, she better be.

Anna left me then, no doubt to meet up with Jeremy. So I made my way to the graveyard in search of a little snack.

It was much larger than I remembered. Why shouldn't it be? A lot of people died and were buried since my last visit.

So many familiar names:

Fell

Forbes

Gilbert…

I ran my hand along the stone.

Grayson and Miranda

Leaves crunched behind me and I turned around, meeting eyes with a young blonde wearing a red varsity jacket.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"Hey," I replied.

"Stefan said you might be here," he walked closer.

WHAT!

How could Stefan possibly know I was here?

ANNA.

She must have double crossed me. Stupid bitch. Well that would be the last thing she…

"I know this is weird," the boy continued. He shifted uncomfortably as he took his place beside me.

"But I miss them. A lot," his eyes started to well up with tears. "They were like my parents too." His hand curved around mine.

I read the stitching on his jacket.

_Matt._

"Sorry," he mumbled, wiping a fallen tear with his other hand.

"It's ok, Matt." I brushed the golden strands from his angelic face.

"Yeah," he put an arm around me, drawing us together until our bodies touched.

I was intrigued by this human who was so bold as to embrace me like this.

He had no stake, or weapon of any kind to use in his defense. Not even vervain.

"It's going to be okay, Elena."

Elena?

Who the hell was Elena?

Looking him in the eye, I began the interrogation. When I finished I left him alone at the grave forgetting he'd ever seen me.

Compulsion.

It's a vamp's best friend.

Anna was safe from my wrath. According to my new blond friend she was innocent. At least for now.

I walked the halls of the high school until I found the locker.

I opened it; only to stare in shock at the picture taped to the door.

It was me.

Wearing a cheerleading uniform.

I know Photoshop has come a long way…

But really.

How can this be?

I rummaged through the rest of the locker. But there were only textbooks and a few scattered papers. Including a French test.

He got an A.

I smiled at the familiar handwriting. He always had such delicate script.

A touch of nostalgia hit me.

I missed my Stefan.

My sweet, sweet Stefan.

"Elena!" the voice came from the other end of the hall.

I spun around to face the intruder.

"What are you doing in Stefan's locker?" the blond girl called as she walked toward me. "And what's up with the hair? Halloween is over."

Pardon?

She did NOT just insult me.

This one had to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Oh and this one too," Caroline took another shirt from the large walk-in closet adding it an ever-growing pile. "I can't believe she still has so much of my stuff! No wonder I never have anything to wear!"

I know I said I was going to kill her, but fortunately for Caroline she had purpose.

I sat on Elena's bed, surrounded by an array of diaries. The girl had written down almost every detail of her entire life. I couldn't have asked for more.

I read the most recent entries first, paying close attention to those involving Stefan.

_I met a boy. We talked. It was EPIC._

"I lent this to Bonnie!" Caroline declared as she removed a necklace from a large jewelry box. "I can't believe she would give it to Elena!"

"Bonnie _Bennett_?" I asked.

"Yep," Caroline continued rummaging through Elena's belongings.

I asked a few leading questions, hoping to get some information on Bonnie and Damon's relationship. But our cheer captain didn't know much except that Bonnie hated Damon. They weren't dating or sleeping together. In fact it was highly unusual to find them in the same room.

I frowned. This was a clear contradiction to what Anna said.

Someone was lying.

I was about to inquire further, when I heard the front door slam and voices in the downstairs foyer.

"So can I see your bedroom?"

I recognized Anna's voice immediately. My first thought was that she was here with Elena, and they were about to come into this room. I darted toward the doorway, pressing myself flat against the wall, so I'd be hidden from sight when the door opened.

"Why do you want to see my bedroom?" the boy replied.

"It's up here, right?"

I heard her quick footsteps as she ran up the stairs.

"Anna!" the boy called as he followed her.

The door opened hiding me from sight. I heard Caroline shriek as the sudden motion startled her. There was a thud and the faint scent of warm vanilla and honey wafted through the room.

"Shit!" Caroline cursed.

"Sorry," Anna hastily apologized.

"Get me a towel or something," Caroline snapped at Anna.

"Ummmm," Anna sounded confused.

"Bathroom. That way," the blonde directed.

"What happened?" the boy asked.

"Some Chinese girl just barged in here."

"That's my friend, Anna."

"You need to keep her on a leash."

I closed the door just as Anna came back into the room with a hand towel. When she saw me she froze.

Caroline ripped the towel out of her hand. The boy however followed her gaze and looked directly at me.

I was prepared for anything. Or so I thought.

He walked toward me reaching out for my hair. I stood there, frozen, as he stretched one of the ringlets out, then let it spring back into place. He cracked a large grin and he let out a small laugh.

"Definitely not the best look for you."

Excuse me?

When did everyone lose their appreciation for naturally curly hair?

After Caroline, this boy was next in line to be my dinner.

He didn't bother to wait for my reply, turning to my vampire counterpart and offering an introduction.

"Anna, this is my sister, Elena. And her friend, Caroline."

"Nice to meet you, _Elena_." Anna said the name slowly. I knew her brain was working feverishly to figure out her next step. Clearly my presence had interfered in her plans.

"… and Caroline," she added without as much as a glance at the blonde.

"Sorry about the mess," she continued to look directly at me.

"Accidents happen," I replied coldly.

"So my room is over here," the boy continued giving me a strange look and gesturing to Anna, who hastily followed him out the door.

They were barely over the threshold, when Caroline rose to her feet, towel in hand.

"I didn't think it was possible to trade down from Vicki Donovan," she shook her head sadly. The blonde continued on about the boy's colorful past, but I was more interested in the present.

I focused my attention on listening to the conversation taking place in the other room.

"This is a great room."

"Thanks."

"What's this? A diary?"

"No … Don't…"

"Did you draw these?"

"Yeah. Can I have it back?"

"Jeremy, these are… WOW."

"Is that a good WOW or a bad WOW?"

"Good. No. More than good…."

"ELENA!" Caroline snapped her fingers loudly.

I fought the urge to rip her throat out right then and there. Instead, I feigned an apology and took the clothes she offered as she pushed me toward the bathroom.

It was Friday evening and according to Caroline The Grille was having a pool tournament and _everyone_ was going to be there.

Including yours truly.

(Insert evil laugh here)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I came to find out the The Grille is a fancy name for the town's only tavern. The place was small, crowded and smelled like a grease trap. The wood laminate décor was as cheap as some of the ill-dressed women I saw loitering around the pool tables.

Shameless whores.

Stefan and Elena had not arrived yet, so I sat down in corner with my drink and waited. I was rewarded soon enough with the sight of Damon Salvatore. Directly behind him was a chocolate skinned girl, the Bennett witch, no doubt. He walked over to the bar, while she sought out an empty table.

The blonde boy from the graveyard came over to where she was seated. He wiped down the table and talked to her for a few minutes. Damon joined them, beverages in hand, setting one in front of the witch.

"I'm not drinking that," she informed him.

"Why not?" he grinned and brought a foaming pint glass to his mouth.

"You seriously have to ask?" she pushed the glass across the table at him. "I saw you spit in it."

Damon laughed and continued to drink.

"So about last night," the witch continued.

"Yes, last night," Damon set the glass down and licked his lips. "Did you enjoy it?"

The witch glared at him for a moment, then leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

For a moment nothing happened but then I saw a surprised look cross Damon's face.

"You're doing that aren't you?" he hissed across the table.

"Yep," the witch smiled.

He leaned forward on his elbows, "Don't start what you can't finish."

"I was hoping you'd say that." The witch closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Now as an observer, I wasn't quite sure what I was watching. Damon swallowed hard, gasped and then gripped the ends of the table tightly. His breathing quickened, and he dropped his head slightly.

The witch's eyes popped open and she whispered in the language of magic.

Damon's body trembled and his face contorted in pain.

For a split second I thought she was going to kill him.

In front of everyone.

She was bold to practice out in the open like this.

I looked at him again, waiting for him to burst into flames.

That's when I recognized the expression.

He wasn't in pain at all.

I clasped my hand over my mouth in shock.

I was witnessing a magically induced orgasm.

Witchcraft certainly has come a long way. (Pardon the pun)

Voyeurism isn't my style, but I couldn't take my eyes off them.

She did it to him again.

He tried to get up and leave, but his legs went weak and he crashed back down in the chair.

It happened once more.

He tried to casually sip his beer, but slammed the glass on the table covering his mouth as he made an odd choking sound.

She repeated it one more time. Her smile now reached from ear to ear.

I quickly glanced at the other patrons nearby, happily drinking and chatting completely oblivious as to what was occurring between the vampire and the witch.

I never thought I would see the day Damon Salvatore begged a woman to stop pleasuring him.

When he said 'please' I nearly fell out of my seat.

Eventually, she showed him mercy.

Damon's body went limp, his torso crashing down on the table while his head rested in his arms.

"Better go change your pants," the witch whispered in his ear. "And while you're up, get me another drink."

_Ooohhhh._

Sassy.

I always did like the Bennetts.

* * *

BAMON FOREVER!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I sat on the bed surrounded by Elena Gilbert's diaries. I read page after page about a cheerleader dating her best friend, the varsity quarterback. Her biggest challenge was how to sneak back into her home after spending the night at her boyfriend's parentless house. Which according to her own admittance, she failed miserably time and time again.

_Grounded again. This time No Phone. What am I supposed to do without my phone?_

Doesn't she realize that some of us made it through centuries without a cell phone?

I put down that volume and picked up the Vampire Diary again. I skimmed through the pages until I found the first entry about Stefan.

_Then Bonnie texted "hawtee staring at you" …._

I can only imagine why he was staring. He thought it me.

He still loves me.

Always would.

I curled up with the book, my thoughts lingering on Stefan.

He'd met up with Damon and Bonnie. Elena had been at his side.

Even though she looked like me, she was nothing like me.

Duller than dishwater.

He deserved much better.

He deserved… ME.

My sweet Stefan.

_The four of them sat together at The Grille. A pair of empty pitchers and several empty glasses littered the table top._

"_We're up," Damon announced making his way to the pool table. Stefan lagged behind to give Elena a kiss._

_Ugh._

_My phone buzzed with a text:_

We have arrived in Mystic Falls. Where are you?

_A grammatically correct text would only come from one person._

The Grille

_I responded, turning my attention back to the game between the Salvatore brothers._

_They laughed and joked; reminisced about who bested who in contests from their youth. For a moment we were back in 1864, on the lawn of the Salvatore Estate. They were teasing each other mercilessly, each hoping to win my favor._

_Ahhhh._

_Good Times…_

_My attention went to the main entrance as Edward Cullen made his grand appearance. Several teenage girls stopped mid-sentence to gawk at him. Their stares turned to laughter as the brunette behind him somehow managed to drop her purse. The contents spilled all over the floor. _

_And by contents I mean a sea of tampons._

"_Let me help you." Edward's face flushed as he gingerly picked one up and held it out to her._

"_Uh, Thanks." She quickly grabbed it from his hand, nervously glancing around at the people who were snickering._

_I turned back to my drink, unable to watch this girl's humiliation any longer._

_They found my table and Edward, ever the gentleman, pulled out a chair for the girl. She smiled and stared at him with a look that clearly said _I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love.

_I half-expected a Taylor Swift song to begin playing._

_Thankfully none did._

"_We should talk elsewhere," I told them, getting up from my seat. I was already tempting fate meeting Edward here with Damon and Stefan in such close proximity. "Follow me."_

"_I need to use the bathroom," the brunette whispered to Edward, who then looked at me with pleading eyes._

"_I'll be outside," I said with growing annoyance. Edward was supposed to bring the witch not the clumsy girl. I wondered what Anna told him. She was walking a VERY fine line with me._

_I easily snuck out the doors without being seen. Lingering just beyond the glare of the large outside lights I made a call to the most recent addition to Team Katherine._

_The call took longer than I thought, but Cullen and his girl had yet to make an appearance. How long did it take to use the restroom?_

_Did she fall in?_

_It was an unfortunate but likely possibility._

_I entered The Grille once more, just in time to see the girl rush over to meet Edward. Focused entirely on Cullen, she paid no attention to her surroundings and ran right into a waitress, who was carrying a tray full of drinks._

_There was a loud crash as everything dropped the floor. Half a dozen people were pelted with alcohol, including Damon Salvatore._

_This was bad…._

_Edward apologized profusely, as Damon stood there with beer dripping from his clothes. The blonde boy came over with a mop and a bar maid began handing out towels._

_The girl looked at Damon curiously._

"_Do I know you?" she asked him._

_He gave her the once over and rolled his eyes. "I don't think so."_

"_Because you look very familiar to me," she continued._

"_I used to model. Maybe you've seen a picture," Damon replied as he blotted his shirt._

"_Everything alright here?" Stefan joined them with Elena at his side._

"_Just peachy, Stef," the elder Salvatore gave his brother a faux smile._

"_A picture…," the girl repeated. "That's it. My mom has this picture…"_

"_That's nice," Damon cut her off mid-sentence. "So where's my drink?"_

"_On its way. Again my apologies," Edward nodded. Taking the girl's hand in his, he began leading her toward the door._

_I exhaled. It seemed the worst of it was over._

_The girl broke away from Edward and made her way back to Damon._

"_My mom's name is Renee Dwyer," she said to Damon_

"_Don't know her," Damon shook his head._

"_Swan. She was Renee Swan…"_

"_Sorry," Damon shrugged._

"_Higgenbothem. Her maiden name was Higgenbothem."_

"_He doesn't know her," Stefan told the girl. "Right, Damon?" he looked to his brother for confirmation._

_Someone bumped into me from behind, and I took a step forward to retain my balance._

"_Excuse me," came a faint apology as the man made his way toward the bar._

"_Damon?" the man said in a loud voice._

"_Jasper?" came Damon's surprised reply.._

"_How the hell have you been?"_

"_Haven't seen you since you lost all your money to me…."_

"_What can I say, I'm a pro when it come to cards…"_

_They laughed and fist bumped as though they were old pals, which worried me._

_Damon Salvatore didn't have friends._

"_This is my brother, Stefan. Stefan this is Jasper, an old war buddy of mine."_

_War Buddy? As in the Civil War? _

_Talk about a small world,_

"_This is my brother, Edward."_

"_Stefan's girlfriend, Elena."_

"_This is Edward's girlfriend, Bella." _

"_Elena's friend, Bonnie."_

"_Damon."_

"_Bella."_

"_Bonnie."_

"_Jasper."_

"_Stefan."_

"_Edward."_

"_Elena."_

_They all shook hands like it was the peace offering at Sunday mass._

_Breaking News: Bad Situation has now been upgraded to DISASTER._

_I ran out the door, texting Edward as I went._

WTF!

_He sent back a message:_

We have been delayed and will meet you shortly.

_Delayed!_

_My breaths came faster and faster as I paced the parking lot. I had to do something, but what? How could I stop the train wreck that was happening inside?_

_With deep concentration I focused, blocking out all the other sounds around me. I listened to the voices inside, struggling to find the right ones._

_It took a few minutes, but I did find Stefan which led me to their conversation._

"_What do you mean half-vampire?" Stefan spoke skeptically. "You're either a vampire or you're not."_

"_Bella has a very unique gift, like many of our kind," Edward said in response. "But she also has human traits and tendencies."_

"_How do you become half-vampire?" Bonnie asked._

"_As far as we know, she was born that way," Jasper answered. "Her mother is human, so her father must be a vampire. And the only vampire I know that can father children…"_

"_Are you implying that she's mine?" Damon said angrily._

"_Impossible," Stefan announced. _

"_Damon told me vampires can't procreate," Elena said._

"_He told me that too," Bonnie said rather agitated._

"_For the most part that is true," Edward explained. "But when a human turns into a vampire sometimes a certain trait or ability becomes enhanced…"_

"_And Damon's ability is pro-creation," Bonnie snorted. "Just what the world needs."_

"_Do you have abilities?" Elena asked._

"_Edward can read minds," Bella replied. "Jasper can manipulate people's emotions."_

"_So you're empathic and you're telepathic," Bonnie said with dismay. "And you're both immortal. Is it just me or does that seem a little unfair."_

"_What about you?" Elena addressed Stefan. "Do you have a special ability?"_

"_Of course he does," Damon answered. "Tell her little brother."_

"_I'd rather not," Stefan said quietly._

"_Oh come on. At least yours doesn't require a paternity test," Damon announced. "Which I will require because there's no way I would have sex with anyone related to that," he added, referring to the girl across from him._

"_Damon!" Elena said indignantly_

_There was a loud slapping sound._

"_Thank you, Bonnie."_

"_Anytime," Bonnie replied happily._

"_Go ahead, Stefan," Elena coaxed. "No more secrets, remember."_

"_Alright," Stefan reluctantly agreed._

"_I have …," he paused dramatically. _

"…_perfect penmanship."_

Just a short Epilogue left.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

My eyes flew open and I realized I was still in bed surrounded by Elena's journals.

"Do you have any idea how easy it was to get into your head just now?"

Anna sat cross-legged on the large oak dresser, smiling.

"Don't EVER do that again," I ordered as I sped across the room. I grasped her neck tightly, crushing her windpipe with my bare hand. She struggled, fighting me with all her strength.

"I won't," she conceded.

"Good girl, Annabelle."

I released her, letting her fall to the floor. At impact a small vile fell from her jacket.

I lunged forward, picking it up before she realized what happened.

A small sniff at the cap revealed the nature of the liquid inside.

"That's mine," Anna flew forward ripping it from my hand.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked, even though I had a strong suspicion what her answer would be.

Her jaw set determinedly as she looked me square in the eye.

"I'm turning Jeremy."

"You're not turning anyone," I informed her.

"I wasn't asking permission," she snapped.

Before I could say anything more, she'd darted out of the room and the house. The only evidence of her presence that remained was a few open doors.

Did I ever mention how much I hate teenage vampires?

FIN

* * *

If you've read this far I'm hoping that you laughed at least once.

Should anyone feel inspired and want to take the 'Bella is Damon's daughter' storyline and run with it - you have my blessing. All I ask is that you leave a review or message me so I can check out your story. And pimping out Doppel Gangster's Paradise in your story would be great too (hint. hint.)

Gemma


End file.
